Valentine's Baby
by Anneko
Summary: It's St. Valentine's day, and William brings Grell the best present ever.


**Valentine's Baby**, a _Kuroshitsuji_ fanfic

**Disclaimer: **Yeah...not mine. :D

**Author's note:** Do there I was, with my friends, doing yet ANOTHER fanfic challenge. Thing is, I type way too fast so I finished mine before they did, and since one of them had written down two prompts, I wrote the second one too. :D And this is it, hope you like it!

* * *

There was one particular day in the year that Grell Sutcliff both loved and hated.

St. Valentine's.

On one hand, it was the one day he didn't have to paint the town red himself, so visually, it was very appealing.

On the other hand, though, he never had anyone to share it with.

Well...that year was different. He had gotten together with William a few months back. The older reaper had grown tired of his constant flirting, and had finally confessed to love him, so he'd finally settle down before he could lose him to some filthy vermin.

But William was working, and he had the day off, so he was just hanging around the house, sighing and decorating it with red hearts and other loveydovey things.

He kept looking at the clock. William should be getting out of work now. Ten more minutes and he'd be home. So Grell chuckled to himself and headed to the bedroom, lighting candles and spreading rose petals all over the bed covers. Then he stripped what he was wearing and traded it for lacy underwear, one he had bought specially for the occasion. He checked the bedside table clock. Five minutes late. That was strange. William was always on time...

Ah, never mind, he could hear William's steps heading towards the door and the keys slipping into the lock. He smiled and slipped on a silk robe - red, of _course_ - and walked out to stand on the doorway, waiting for William to step inside so he could greet him.

"Welcome home, dear! Had a nice day at wo-" The words died on his lips when he saw that William was cradling a bundle of what looked like cloth in his arm, close to his chest. "Ooooh, what do you have here? A gift for your dear girlfriend?"

"You could say so." William said, locking the door with his free hand and turning back to Grell. He had an expression on his face that Grell couldn't quite make out what it was, but it was a good one. He stepped closer to Grell, peering down at the cloths and smiling at them even. "Ah, she's awake."

"Huh?" Grell was confused, but that confusion washed away the second he saw what William was holding, surprise replacing it. "Will? Is that a...?"

"Go ahead, hold her." William said, handing Grell the little baby girl he was carrying. "You should start thinking of a name for her too."

"William..." Grell's eyes were tearing up. "But who...? Wh-when? H-how?"

"I was supposed to reap her. A Valentine's baby, abandoned by her mother at birth. I couldn't bring myself to do it, though." He explained, circling Grell to stand behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, resting his head on Grell's shoulders to look at the little thing. "Not after what you told me. Not after you did what you did, and why you did it." He was, of course, referring to the Jack the Ripper case. Those prostitutes, killing the one gift he could never have, had done a number on him, and he could not, would not reap a baby or child's soul, no matter how many times William threatened to fire him. "I know it's not the same but... But at least this way, we could... We could start a little family of our own." He said, kissing Grell's cheeks lovingly.

"It's... It's perfect. Oh, _oh William_..." He turned around to wrap his free arm around William's neck, hiding his face on the crook of his neck. He was hoping for maybe a flower or a box of chocolates, and a fun night in bed, but this... This exceeded all expectations. This was way more than he ever imagined he could ask for. He was crying.

"So, have you thought of a name yet?" William asked, holding him tighter, still careful not to hurt the baby. "I mean, you've wanted children for so long, surely you have a name thought out, no?"

"I do." Grell said, sniffing back his tears and looking from Will to the baby and back to Will again, pure joy and love written all over his face.

"Let me guess: Angelina?"

"No. Evelyn."

"Hm? Why that name in particular?"

"It comes from "Aveline", which comes from "Avila". It means..."desired"." William looked back at Grell, surprised. He knew this whole children issue really mattered to him, but he had no idea just _how_ much until that night. So he smiled at him fondly and kissed the corner of his lips innocently. "So..." Grell started again. "Evelyn Sutcliff or Evelyn Spears?"

"...How does Sutcliff-Spears sound?"

"Huh?"

"Well, wouldn't it look bad for a lady such as yourself to have a baby outside of marriage? I mean, my original gift wasn't the baby..." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box covered in red velvet. "This was. Grell..." He said, dropping down on one knee, as a gentleman should, and opening the box to reveal a white gold ring with a ruby on it inside of it, watching as Grell's eyes shed another wave of tears of joy. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
